fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
L'Arachel/Heroes Quotes
Quotes L'Arachel (The Sacred Stones) Summoned * "Friends of justice! Allies of righteousness and order! Know that I, L'Arachel, have arrived!" Home * "Oh, my. There are dark circles under your eyes. You had better get more sleep, Summoner." * "Are you lost as well? Castles are always so tricky to navigate, no matter the world, aren't they? If you would, please guide me to my chambers." * "Take that! And that! Watch as I wield my staff with such grace! I'll whack our enemies with it." * "Magvel is simply crawling with foul creatures. I'm glad to say it's very different here! But it's such a shame that, even here, people must still fight one another..." * "No matter the world, no matter the era... I will never forgive those who make a mockery of what is just." * "Are you, by any chance, a friend of Friend? No, you need not say a thing. I can tell. An endeavor with a noble goal naturally draws comrades in arms!" (Greeting from friend) * "So this is where you've been! There's something we need to talk about, and that's you. In the world I come from, monsters crept from the Darkling Woods and beset the people. My parents took it upon themselves to defend the citizenry, and I am told that this is how they lost their lives. They are the pride of Rausten. They are my pride, too. Like them, you're on a grand mission to bring righteousness and order to this world. I can see that. Then we are agreed! You had better not go dying in battle on me. Do I have your word?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * *Sighs* * "I am L'Arachel, the beautiful princess of peerless beauty! You would do well to remember that." * "Wh-what is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!" * "Father... Mother... Am I doing the right thing? * "That's right! I am Rausten's own pr— Oopsie. Almost revealed my secret identity!" * "Rather than lament what you do not possess, you should treasure what you do." * "I'll allow you the pleasure of my company. You'll be spending all your time with me. * "That I would be called a Hero... Ahh, how enchanting!" Map * "Here I go!" * "I see..." * "Dashing!" Level Up * "As befits my refinement and grace. It is providence!" (5-6 stats up) * "I've grown stronger. My mother and father would praise me." (3-4 stats up) * "This must be a test from the gods!" (1-2 stats up) * "I will show you the splendor that is L'Arachel in action! Bear witness!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I cannot abide this!" * "Watch this!" * "I've passed my judgement!" * "I have arrived!" Defeat * "This will...never do..." L'Arachel (A Monstrous Harvest) Summoned * "I am L'Arachel, the harvest festival princess of peerless beauty. Surely that much is obvious!" Home * "Friends of justice! Allies of righteousness and order! Know that I, L'Arachel, shall ensure a peaceful harvest festival! Cavort freely and sup in safety!" * "This costume is PERFECT! Who would look at this and imagine me to be the princess of Rausten?" * "If everyone is to wear a costume, know that mine will be the best! I'll be the most captivating of all the ghouls!" * "No matter how spirited the pumpkins that pursue me, I am ready to WHACK them with my staff!" * "Quite a lively festival, isn't it? I wish that Father and Mother could witness this spectacle." * "Trick or treat! Hmm...should I really be saying that? For I shall deliver to YOU the joy of the harvest festival!" (Greeting from friend) * "Should the people be besieged by demons in the east, she appears without warning to exorcise the filth! Should the people starve for love in the west, she appears without hesitation to fill their hearts with joy! She is everywhere, yet nowhere—that beautiful princess of peerless beauty! And still none shall ever know her true identity... I can hear the people's voices rise in chorus: their hopes, their dreams, their "trick or treats!" What's that? They just want candy? Well, then! Candy they shall have! If the people are happy, then so am I!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Today, I am L'Arachel, the "harvest festival princess of peerless beauty"!" * "A trick, is it? Then you shall receive not even a mote of candy! Not one!" * "I see that you're admiring my costume. Take a good, long look, then!" * "Rausten's festivals are very lively. Someday, you too shall know the pleasure!" * "Come, Dozla! Come, Rennac! We must bestow treats upon the people!" * "Mmm! This confection is delicious indeed. Would you like one?" * "Will you not don a costume? How disappointing. I had hoped to see you looking more festive!" Map * "Here's a treat!" * "Surprising!" * "I'm a MONSTER!" Level Up * "The people cry out as one, and I hear their pleas! Fear not, citizens! For you, I will do my utmost!" (5-6 stats up) * "This costume is nearly perfect... But it is still not enough to mask my effulgent elegance!" (3-4 stats up) * "Well, I never! What manner of fiend would dare play a trick on ME?" (1-2 stats up) * "This harvest festival is surely a gift from the gods! With this, I shall shine even brighter!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Let us celebrate!" * "Find yourself tricked!" * "A token of my gratitude!" * "I'll take the lead!" Defeat * "There's more fun to be had..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes